


The Troubles You Get Up To

by irinokat



Series: Kaiju!Newt [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Kaiju!Newt, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Other, Spanking, Tentacles, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irinokat/pseuds/irinokat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt likes to sneak off, especially when Hermann says no. Hermann has a strict policy: naughty kaiju need to be punished properly. Hannibal's just enjoying the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Troubles You Get Up To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alienfirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienfirst/gifts).



> Part of a trade with otachistongue. She and I have a lot of the same kinks so this was a lot of fun to write. Thanks for letting me run wild with your kaiju!Newt concepts. If you're confused about kaiju!Newt's anatomy, I'd recommend looking at her tumblr and seeing what he looks like. (Just go look at her tumblr anyways, she's an awesome artist.)

Hermann blinked as he heard his phone go off. People rarely called him, especially now that Newt couldn’t speak aloud. The number was one he didn’t recognize. “Who is this?”

“Wow, not even a formality, doc?” a deep voice drawled.

Hermann had enough of Newt’s memories from their drift to recognize that voice. “Mr. Chau?”

“Damn, good job.” Hermann hissed. Why would a gangster be calling him? “It seems your puppy got loose. I’d appreciate it if you’d come to collect him before he causes any more messes.”

“My…” Hermann blanched. “Newt!” Now that he was listening, he could hear faint scrabbling and whimpering in the background. “What did you do to him?”

“Nothin’ bad, I promise. Everything’s on the up and up.”

“How am I supposed to believe that when you – you –”

“Relax, doc, I’m not about to cut him up for parts.” The whining grew louder. “But he’s getting pretty weird and he’s spooking my crew. So if you could pick him up…” The call ended before Hermann could reply. He stared at the phone, wondering how the dealer had even gotten his number. Then again, perhaps he didn’t want to know.

The taxi ride to Fong and Tull was one of the longest in his life. He knew that Newt often snuck about in his spare time – there was no way to hide it, Hermann had to see into his mind just to be able to hold a conversation with him – but he’d figured that it was fine as long as Newt kept himself out of sight and to safe areas. How had he ended up with Chau? He should never have let the changed man leave his sight. He paid the taxi driver extra and nearly jumped out of the vehicle, looking around, trying to see if he had Newt’s memories of how to get to Hannibal’s hide-out.

Instead of memories, he found a mental link, something that felt almost like a cord stretching thin between himself and Newt. He’d felt it before, but it had never been this shaky, this… helpless. He followed it through the streets to Hannibal’s workshop, retracing Newt’s steps.

The sleazy man at the front counter led him back the moment he said he was looking for Chau. Hermann was worried at how trusting he was until he saw the number of people working on kaiju parts in the room. There was no way someone could get to Chau in his own headquarters unless he wanted to be seen by them. A Chinese woman with a shaved head and a deep red outfit beckoned to him and silently led him to the back wall, where she opened it with a hidden lever and took him up a flight of stairs.

The stairs led to a hallway, which led to a massive study at the end. Everything was decked out in red and gold, the decorations surprisingly restrained, simple striped and checked patterns and a few baubles shaped like dragons and phoenixes. Hannibal sat at a desk, pouring over a tablet. Hermann waited as the woman said something in Cantonese and left, pulling the door shut behind her.  He kept waiting. Hannibal didn’t look up. Finally, impatient, he said, “You called me here, yes?”

“Ah, Doctor.” Hannibal looked up. “Glad you could make it.”

“Where’s Newt?”

“Straight to the point, aren’t you?” Hannibal asked. “Wouldn’t you like a drink first?”

“I’d rather collect my partner and get going, thank you.”

He knew he’d said the wrong thing when Hannibal smiled at him. “Your partner, eh? Wouldn’t be that Geiszler kid, would it?”

“Yes, actually.” Hermann shifted, trying his best to keep his face stony and posture relaxed. He didn’t want to give away how nervous he was, but he’d never been in a situation like this before. How was he supposed to act so that Chau wouldn’t be suspicious? “Where is he?”

Hannibal walked to the side wall and pulled on a lamp shaped like a dragon. “I’m getting rather tired of these theatrics,” Hermann said as he watched the wall open.

“Sorry to hear that you don’t like having a little fun, doc,” Hannibal said as he walked into a small bedroom.

Or rather, it looked small because of the huge bed taking up the majority of the space. There was a fireplace and an armchair off to the side. Newt sat on the floor, at the foot of the bed, curled up in a ball. Hermann collapsed to his knees beside him, shooting a glare at Hannibal, and then started to check Newt.

It seemed the former man was simply asleep. He was cushioned by several pillows, his breathing slow and even. Hermann was surprised. How had he even gotten in here? His spots were glowing softly, as if he felt safe. Hermann was surprised to feel a flare of jealousy in his chest. He was the person who made Newt feel safe, not this… this gangster.

“You satisfied, doc?” Hannibal asked. “I told you I didn’t do nothin’ bad to him.” Hermann shook Newt’s shoulder. He noticed then a collar around Newt’s neck, restricting his glowing acid pouch. He checked Newt’s strangely immobile tails. Hannibal had tied them together at the base and the tips with rope, keeping Newt from moving them much. “Kid can put up a fight,” Hannibal commented. “Took a while to get him to calm down.”

“Why did you need to work him up in the first place?” Hermann asked, annoyed.

“I didn’t do it, I promise,” Hannibal said, putting his hands up. Hermann looked at them for just a moment too long, big, calloused, rough. “He just came tearin’ into my workshop, leapt on me when I tried to catch him.” On seeing Hermann’s glare, he said, “Honest, doc. I wouldn’t rile something that deadly if I didn’t have to.”

“He’s not a thing.” Hermann rubbed Newt’s shoulder again. “Newt, wake up.”

“This is really the kid who came running to me for a kaiju brain?” Hannibal asked.

“Yes. It appears you were rather… lucky in that the encounter with Otachi’s spawn did not affect you the same way his contact with Otachi altered him.” One of Newt’s tentacles, too short for Hannibal to worry about, curled around Hermann’s thigh. Hermann gently batted it away. Now was not the time for such things.

Hannibal was studying Newt with the same intensity that Newt used to fill with when studying specimens. “He’s beautiful.”

Hermann, surprised, curled around Newt instinctively, holding him close. “… Yes.”

“Protective, are we?” Hannibal chuckled. “You sure he didn’t change you too, doc?”

Newt chose that moment to wake up. His eyes slid half-way open, his tails tried to wrap themselves around Hermann’s leg. His thoughts were still cloudy and vague, but Hermann could sense happiness, comfort, and… arousal as he leaned his back closer to Hermann’s chest.

“Newt, please get up,” Hermann said, pulling Newt into a sitting position. The collar really did produce some pretty blues as it constricted Newt’s sac… Hermann pressed a kiss just above the buckle. Newt whined.

“Wouldn’t have expected that kind of closeness,” Hannibal commented. “Why’d he come over here if he had you?”

“Hm?” Hermann asked. He cried out as Newt yanked him down, running his fingers through Hermann’s short hair, careful not to scratch him with his claws. Newt’s genital slit was beginning to glow blue.

“This is pretty much what happened when he jumped me,” Hannibal said. “Didn’t do anything with him, figured it wasn’t safe to put my dick in an alien –”

“How considerate,” Hermann said, trying to still sound dignified even with Newt in his lap. Newt seemed to either not notice or not care that they had an audience as he ran his hands all over Hermann, purring and whining. “He’s currently in heat. I suppose he ran here after I told him no.” Newt growled out his frustration, the images in his mind a whirl of rejection and lust so strong it was overpowering. “I’m not sure why he would run to _you_ , though.” Now that was a lie. Hermann knew from the drift that Newt had been head over heels for Hannibal since the first time he’d laid eyes on the man, had nearly jumped him that night. The only thing that had stopped him was his loyalty to Hermann and, after that, Hermann’s uneasiness about having an open relationship.

“Oh, c’mon, doc,” Hannibal said, “Don’t do me like that. You know your boy’s had a thing for me. Seems to have a taste for men who at least seem older.”

Hermann tried to reply coherently, but Newt was starting to grind against him, blue fluids from his slit soaking into his pants and wetting his half-hard dick. Hermann shuddered. “Newt, stop it.” Newt didn’t. Hermann noticed the leash tying Newt to the bed and grabbed it in his hand, yanking it. “Bad boy. Stop that.” It worked when they were in the bedroom when Newt was human; perhaps it would work now.

Newt stopped with a whine. Hermann untied the leash and adjusted them until Newt was lying across his lap, ass in the air. He commanded Newt’s tentacles to bind his hands; his limited control over them could do that much, leaving his arms resting awkwardly over his back. “Would you like to help me with this?” Hermann asked, unable to contain himself any longer. He knew for a fact Newton wouldn’t make it home in this state without attempting to fuck him through a wall, so they might as well get it over with. Hannibal could probably help tire him out too, at least.

“What do you want me to do?” Hannibal started to pull off his suit jacket, revealing the gaudy blue vest and gold tie underneath. It took a lot of mental strength for Hermann not to roll his eyes.

“Hold his tails up for me.” The man knelt and did so, revealing Newt’s ass. Hermann ran his hand over Newt’s backside, preparing him, feeling a little shiver run through him. “Newt, you know I told you to wait for me back home. That I had important work to do back home. Why did you think it was smart to run?”

Newt strained against Hannibal’s hold, but his grip was incredible. He shot the thoughts of uncontrollable lust at Hermann again. “You know that’s not an excuse. You’re not an animal, no matter what your body looks like.” Newt whimpered. “Don’t worry, dear, we’ll get you taken care of. But you need to understand that you’ve been naughty first.”

Hermann raised his hand. He hesitated when he heard Hannibal mumble, “Kinky,” but it didn’t take long for him to bring his hand down, hard. Newt yelped, more wih surprise at the impact than pain; his new skin was much tougher and more difficult to harm than his human form. Hermann continued to bring his hand down until Newton did start to flush, purplish-blue instead of red. “You’ll need to be quiet, now, Newt, you knew this was coming.” Newton managed to reduce his groans to the smallest of whimpers as Hermann kept going.

Finally, as Newt’s spots began to glow bright blue and the plates on his spine rose up to reveal the masses of blue skin under them, Hermann stopped, gently rubbing his hand over the hard, heated skin. “Good boy, Newt, good boy,” he murmured, fingers caressing his hole. Newt did his best to stay quiet, his whines on a register barely audible.

“Doc, I don’t think I’m gonna be able to restrain myself much longer,” Hannibal said, wiping his forehead. Hermann blinked and looked up to see his expensive pants tenting as he pulled off his vest and started to unbutton his shirt. “Think his ass can take me?”

Hermann felt another sharp pang of jealousy then. Newt was his. “Perhaps I should go first, to… prepare him for that,” he said. “I do recommend his mouth, though. You’ve never experienced anything like it, I can guarantee you.”

Hannibal gave Newt a skeptical look. “Maybe if we took the collar off…”

“Oh, no need. You’ll see.” Hermann was pulling his sweater off and unbuttoning his shirt. Newt scrambled away from him as he took care of his clothes, backing up against the bed. With Hannibal’s help, Hermann pulled Newt onto the bed, carefully untying the base of his tails as he inspected Newt’s hole.

“Need any help, there?” Hannibal was going for a drawer in the nightstand to the side of the bed. Hermann shook his head. “You sure?”

“Oh, we’ll make do.” Hermann put his good knee into Newt’s back, making him arch up and show off his dick, which was slowly emerging from his slit along with several more tentacles. Everything was slicked over with blue fluids. “You may want to get us different sheets if you don’t want –”

“Ah, it’s fine, I can always get more.” Hannibal positioned himself in front of Newt, leaning back against the headboard as he sat with his legs open, huge bulge clear through his boxers. “C’mon, kid, get up here.”

Hermann pushed Newt forward, grabbing his hair and pushing his face into Hannibal’s crotch. Newt whined before he caught the scent of Hannibal’s arousal. Hermann smirked as he listened to Newt’s renewed lust for the older man slam through his mind. Newt opened his mouth, letting his engorged tongue slide up and down Hannibal’s clothed erection. He stopped with a jolt when Hermann started to rub both hands over his tentacles, until Hannibal pushed his head down again. “Keep goin’, kiddo, you got a lot of work to do.”

Newt gently slid the boxers down, taking care again not to dig his claws into Hannibal’s thighs. He let the tip of his tongue wrap around Hannibal’s cock, moaning as he tasted the man’s sweat and pre-come. Hannibal sucked in a breath as Newt’s tongue slid down further around him until the entire thing was wrapped up, even licking at Hannibal’s balls. He groaned as Newt’s tongue began to slide up and down his length, taking the tip into his mouth to suck.

Meanwhile, Hermann was playing with Newt’s dick, feeling out the “petals” of it, making sure it was unfurling the way it usually did. He wasn’t totally sure how Newt’s new anatomy worked, but he wanted everything to go as it normally did when they were in bed, not wanting to hurt Newt. … Well, not hurt him too badly.

His fingers were covered in the blue fluid by now. He slid one finger over Newt’s crack, making him whimper when the tip of his finger was sucked into Newt’s hole. Hermann carefully reached back and untied Newt’s tails. Instead of thrashing around, they wound themselves around Hermann’s waist and hips, trying to pull him closer. It was easy to resist them with the state Newt was in. Hermann slid another finger into Newt. He felt fortunate that Newt’s prostate had remained in relatively the same place as before and was still reachable. When he touched it, Newt’s back arched. He warbled around Hannibal’s cock, making Hannibal shout.

“It’s been a while for you, hasn’t it?” Hermann asked with a smirk as he lazily thrust his fingers deeper into Newt, one hand running over Newt’s smaller tentacles. The larger ones were wrapping themselves around Newt’s hips and arms, still restraining Newt’s hands under Hermann’s command.

Hannibal didn’t bother to reply, taking a few deep breaths, trying to make this last as long as it could. Hermann knew the feeling; the first time Newt had blown him this way, he’d lasted less than a minute. It was like no other sensation he’d ever felt.

And neither was Newt’s ass. He went ahead and slicked his cock with Newt’s fluids, even though Newt probably wasn’t ready for him yet. It didn’t matter; he would be soon enough. Hermann stuck his tip at Newt’s entrance. Newt whined as Hermann slowly pressed in, stretching him, filling him.

“I don’t think I can wait much longer,” Hannibal managed to grunt out, visibly straining.

“Don’t worry about it,” Hermann advised. “He loves cum.” Hermann slid into Newt as far as he could, making Newt howl as he bottomed out.

Hannibal came with a roar as Hermann began to pound Newt, jerking back and forth as fast as his hips would allow. Newt’s moans were muffled by Hannibal’s own thrusting, fucking the kaiju-man’s face as he spurted down the smaller creature’s throat. Hannibal laid back, panting, Newt’s head still in his lap, as Hermann mercilessly slammed his hips into Newton’s.

Newton yelped as he came, spraying his blue come all over Hannibal’s expensive sheets, ruining them. Hermann smiled as he felt Newt go limp under him, nearly ready to finish himself. “So eager to come, Newt?” he said. “Did I say you could?” Newt whimpered as Hermann swatted his ass. “It’s alright, love, I know you can’t control it as well in this – this – unhhh.” He groaned as he finished himself, a small sound mostly muffled by him clenching his teeth. He kissed Newt’s ass and back as he slid out and laid down on the bed, worn out.

“That was… that was something, doc,” Hannibal said as Hermann recovered.

“Indeed.”

“Is it always like that?”

“Usually.” Newt was curling up around Hermann’s leg, not minding that he was still collared or covered in come.

“He should sneak in here more often.”

“I’m… I’m sure we could arrange that.” Hermann rubbed his hand in the sheet to try to clean it before running it over his face. “I think I’ll need… need a nap before we go back.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m not about to kick the best lay I’ve had in years out of my bed.” Hermann smiled as he pulled the sheets up over himself and Newt.


End file.
